1. Field
The present invention relates to a technology of notification and, more particularly, to a notification device that outputs notification in accordance with predetermined information and vehicles in which the notification device is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are proposed driving assistance systems capable of automatically outputting an alert for avoiding danger to the driver driving a vehicle in order to prevent the vehicle from getting into a dangerous running condition. In such systems, the running condition of the driver's vehicle or the presence of an obstacle in front is detected to determine whether to output an alert.